Shikon no Tama Private High
by Mistress WaiKiki
Summary: Total Randomness, just about. The IY crew is in high school and everything is very different...You have been warned...Pairings:sansess, kaginu, mirkagura
1. Chapter 1

**Please read the note after the chapter.** Again, this is my first shot at a comedy/humor so don't hurt me. I wanted to try something different. Don't worry, I didn't abandon my other fic. I had to write it normally because I got it taken off because I wrote it in the other way. (sighs).

Oh, yeah! If you are a Kikyo fan, I wouldn't read this fanfic. **There will be Kikyo bashing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha... 

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Scene Change**

* * *

Welcome to Shikon No Tama Private High! This High School is for demons and humans alike. Students who live to far, live in the dormitories that are found on the eastern part of the campus. This school provides students the best education there is in whole entire the world. 

**Chapter 1: Let the Insanity Begin...**

It was a sunny day at Shikon No Tama Private High. The sun was shining, the clouds were white and fluffy, the birds were singing and Miroku was yet again groping another girl's ass...

"You Perv!" A random girl cried as she smaked Miroku in the face before running away.

InuYasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru watched the scene before them. "When will he learn not do that to every girl that he sees?" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Probably never..." Kagome's eye twitched. Sesshomaru and InuYasha Nodded while having their arms crossed at the statement. "If Sango finds out, things are not going to be pretty..."

"MIROKU!" Sango came out of no where, angry with flames.

"Too late..." InuYasha looked at Miroku who had a worried face.

"Uh oh!"

"GET BACK HERE!" She started to chase Miroku around.

"I can explain!" He huffed as he ran way from his girlfriend.

Kagome sighed. "Anyways, I have a math test today, which really blows."

"Don't feel bad. I also have a math test and an English test." Sesshomaru stared at the sky with a bored expression.

"That sucks ass..." InuYasha looked at them both.

"Oh, InuYasha..." a voice said behind them. They all turned around.

"Oh no." Sesshomaru said as scary violin music was playing from out of nowhere. "Not her! Not Kikyo!"

InuYasha yelled at his brother. "Shut up!"

Kikyo walked up to him and blushed. "Hi InuYasha." She walks off with him.

Sesshomaru and Kagome watches Kikyo and InuYasha talk. "She's a fucking bitch."

"I know." Kagome agreed.

Kikyo walked over to Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Hi slut, I mean Kagome. Hi Gay rod, I mean Sesshomaru."

Kagome and Sesshomaru gritted teeth. "Hi Kikyo..." Big veins were popping out of their foreheads.

"I don't see why you hang out with these losers." Kikyo said with a snotty attiture. "But if you like them, then I must put up with them. By Yasha, I'll talk to you later" Kikyo started to wlak away witle waving to him. "Bye..."

: In a very faint voice, a random person cried out. "Watch out!"

BONK! "Ack!" Kikyo got hit in the head with a frisbee.

"Sorry!" The faint voice replied.

Kagome still had a vein popping out. "Serves her right."

"Yeah. She's a fucking bitch." Sesshomaru repeated himself. His brother came back and heard the last thing he said.

"No she's not!" InuYasha tried to defend his so call "girlfriend."

"Yeah she is!"

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world." InuYasha said with heart shaped eyes.

"Whore!" Sesshomaru coughed out. Kagome wateched siletly as the brothers continued to bicker.

"You know she's right. You are gay."

"NOT TRUE!"

"Oh yeah. Then why do you wear eye shadow?"

"It makes me look better and girls go gahgah." Shesshomaru did his sexiest smile. "But that doesn't mean I am gay." He glared at his brother.

"One, yes it does. Two, it does make you gay. Even dad thinks you are. Three, girls don't find it attracting."

"Yes they do!"

"No they don't! They get the idea that your are a homo. That's probably why you don't have a girl friend yet."

"No they don't. Do they?"

"Don't ask me! You claim you are the smarter than me. Besides I have to go to class." InuYasha ran off.

Sesshomaru shakes fist in the air after his brother's retreating form. "Get back here!" He turned around and looked at Kagome. "Kagome, does it really make me look gay?"

Kagome had a huge sweatdrop. "Um. Is that Kagura that I see? Hey Kagura, wait up!" She runs off.

"..."**

* * *

Note:** Here are a few things that you must know: 

In this fic, Sesshomaru and InuYasha are twins. That means they have the same mother. Sesshomaru is a few minuets older than Inu.

Also, in this fic, Inu and Sess's father is alive. He runs a company with makes a lot of money...

The IY crew lives in the dormitories. But that doesn't mean that some people's homes are near by...

I wanted to be in a the other way because I thought it would be funnier. But since I can't, I have to write it like this. I can't get in trouble now...


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here is the second chapter that i wanted to post but i couldn't update for a week so here you go. Enjoy

Oh, yeah! If you are a Kikyo fan, I wouldn't read this fanfic. **There will be Kikyo bashing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha...

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Scene Change****

* * *

Chapter 2: The Note... **

English class  
"Ok every one, settle down. As everyone knows today is your English test." Myoga said as he jumped on his desk.

"AW, Man!" Everyone cried.

"Boo you suck!" A random voice was heard.

"Now, I don't want no talking and..." Myoga's sentence was cut off from the closing of the door. He turned to see Miroku there with a huge bump on his head. "You're late!"

"Um, I had..." Miroku smiled nervously.

"Take your seat." Miroku sauntered to his seat.

**Math Class  
**"The teacher is not here yet. I wonder where is she? I just do't want to take that math test today." Kagome sat in her seat next to Sango. "So Sango, what did he say?"

"Oh you know. The same old stuff. "Your my girl. They are nothing too me."" Sango sighed.

"not to be mean or anything but...Why do you keep on forgiving him?"

"Because he is the first guy that actually loves me. He's nice, and his smile..."

"But his hand. I mean it has a mind of it's own. Im trying to tell you should break up but I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know what you mean. But if he ever does it again, then it's over!

"_I just hope this doesn't ruin your friendship with each other..._"

"Hello, children. I am here. I had to cover for somebody else. Now get ready for your test." The teacher said as she came in.

**Back in English Class  
**"Hey Sesshomaru. Someone wrote you something." Miroku handed him the note. "Well, open it."

"After I pass up my test." He took up his test and passed it in. "_I wonder who's it from._" He sat down.

"Well open it! I want to see who it's from!" Miroku peeped over Sesshomaru's shoulder as Sesshomaru held the note.

"Fine. Damn you're so nosey" He finally opens it and It read:

_Roses are read, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you._

"That sounds gay. Besides, it's too cliché."

"Wait, there is more." Sesshomaru continued to read out loud.

_Everytime I look at you it makes me feel warm inside,  
the way you move the way you talk, it make me go crazy.  
I wish I could hold you forever._

"Dude, someone has the hots for you."

"You noticed..." He continued to read once more out loud.

_I want to be there for you and I want you to be ther for me.  
__If you want to chat, call me at 752-2537.  
__xoxoxoxoxox_

"Ok, who's it from?"

"From, Jaken. JAKEN!" (record screech) "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"I said to be quite!" Myoga yelled from his desk. "Don't make me..." The bell rang queing for the end of class.

"Dude that's sick! I think I am going to puke." Miroku looked at a pale Sesshomaru.

"Me too..."

"Not only that! He also gave you his phone number!"

"I know..." Sesshomaru turned to Miroku. "Um, Miroku?"

"Yeah."

"Does my eye shadow make me look gay?"

"Hey look over there! A girl dropped her books! I have to help that damsel in distress!" He runs off.

"..." Sesshomaru stood there. "_Now this is starting to get annoying._"

* * *

**Note:** I bet this ff is very stupid, don't you think? well if this is not ver sucessful, I can always delete it. I hope you guys don't hate me....

Well, R&R if you like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I am surprised with the responses I got on this ff. I am not really paying attention to this ff until I am done with the other one. Well, I hope you like this chapter for it is sort of long and in my opinion, funny. Also **please** read the note after this chapter.

Oh, yeah! If you are a Kikyo fan, I wouldn't read this fanfic. **There will be Kikyo bashing!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha... 

Talking   
_Thinking   
_**Scene Change**   
(My comments)

* * *

Did we mention that this school also provides student with the healthiest meals, students need to continue their education? All types of diets are served including vegetarian.

**Chapter 3: Lunch**

"Oh come on Sango! I won't do it again."

"Humph!" She just turned away from him and faced the other direction. Miroku was still trying to apologize from what he did earlier. Sango didn't feel like listening to him right now, but everyone knows that she eventually forgive him.

"How long do you think it will take her to forgive him?" Kagome questioned.

"Not long..." InuYasha yawned. Someone was coming up from his side.

"Hi InuYasha." Kikyo blushed as she gave him a smile.

"Hi Kikyo."

"_Here we go again._" Kagome watched them chat. Sesshomaru came with a tired look.

"Hey Kagome, what's up."

"Them."

"Oh, the bitch and my jackass brother."

"You're still not happy after this morning."

"Obviously."

"Ok..." Kagome sighed while making a mental note to stay of the eye shadow topic.

InuYasha came back from talking to Kikyo. "Hey Gay ass Brother of mine!"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"Oh yeah, how come Jaken wrote you that letter?"

"How the..." Sesshomaru stood there in shock.

"Miroku told me." InuYasha smirked.

Sesshomaru's anger suddenly grew. "MIROKU!" He runs off to find him.

"You know InuYasha, he's not..." Kagome said as she saw InuYasha laughing after his brother left.

"Gay? I know. It's a brother to brother thing. It shows that we really care about each other."

"Right..."

"Hi guys." Sango appeared.

"Hi Sango."

"Have you seen my brother?"

"I think he's over there." Kagome pointed out to the group of people in a corner of the cafeteria. Rin was clinging on to Kohaku. Shippo was showing of his foxfire and Kanna well...Kanna was just being Kanna. Sango walked over to them.

"Hi guys."

"Help."

"Tee hee."

"Hi."

"Die." (Can you guess who said what?)

"Kohaku, do you still have my notes I let you borrowed."

"Oh yeah. I slipped them under you door earlier this morning. Those notes really helped. I'm surprised you still had them since freshman year."

**With a pervert**   
Miroku sort of gave up trying to get Sango to cheerup a bit. She was refusing to talk to him again. He knew that she would forgive him sooner or later so he just walked around the cafeteria. A couple of girl chatting caught his attention. He put on his best smile and headed toward them. "Good afternoon ladies." 

"MIROKU!" Miroku heard behind him, knowing whose voice it belonged to.

"Uh oh..." He gulped. The girls ran away as Sesshomaru came storming in. He grabbed Miroku by the shirt. "Oh, hi Sesshomaru. Nice to see you?"

"Why did you tell him?"

"I couldn't resist. I mean Uh...sorry?"

"Hey Sesshomaru!" InuYasha cried behind him.

"What?!" Sesshomaru dropped Miroku and walked toward him.

"If you want to prove to me that you aren't gay all you have to do is dance on top of one of the tables and proclaim to everyone that you aren't." InuYasha crossed his arms with the smirk.

"Don't do it man." Miroku came behind him.

"Yeah. Miroku's right." Kagome started to get worried. "Even if you aren't gay, you'll most likely lose you reputation."

"..."

"_Keh. I know he won't do it. He's always so serious when it comes to things like that. He'll most likely walk away and come up with an excuse._"

Sesshomaru started to walk away. "Good man Sesshomaru. It takes a real man to walk away." Miroku patted him on the back.

"_See, I knew he couldn't do it._" InuYasha grinned. But it was washed away when Sesshomaru leaped into the air. He landed perfectly in the center of a table.

"Hey everybody! I'm not gay!" he shouted.

**With a certain brother and sister**   
"Hey Sango. Is that one of your friends over there on the table?" 

"Who him?" A nervous sweat drop formed on the side of her forehead. "I-I-I never seen him in my entire life, he he."

"Hey Sango! Guess what?! I'm not gay!" Sesshomaru shouted toward her direction.

"Falsehood." Kanna muttered while holding her mirror as usual.

Sesshomaru continued his antics when he did something unexpected. He pulled of his coat side and started to swing his shirt over head. (Yeah, you know you like to see that happen in the show but...") He started to dance on top of the table until he accidentally kicked some food of the table. It flew high in the air and landed on a certain wolf demon's head.

Splat! "What the?" Koga turned around and automatically threw what ever was on his head at a random person.

InuYasha stood there angry. "_How dare he do this to me! He wasn't supposed to do that!" _Splat!

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone cried. Instantly food was flinging everywhere. Kikyo was running around the cafeteria searching for InuYasha. "InuYasha, help!" Dong! Kikyo got hit in the head with a trashcan. "Ugh..."

Sesshomaru dodged at any flying object that came near him. "Shit! My shirt! My jacket!"

Kanna stood perfectly still with her mirror. Food just flew over her head. "This is pointless. Stupid."

Sango was looking for Miroku but he was nowhere to be found. "Hey Sango! Over here!" Kagome cried from underneath a table. Sango joined her.

"What happen?"

"InuYasha challenged him, that's all."

"That's all! Then how in the world did this happen?"

"You see when..." Kagome was interrupted when Sango was hit in the head with a certain T-shirt. Sesshomaru join them under the table.

"Hey you found my shirt! Thanks!" Sesshomaru grabbed it and started to put it on with some difficulty.

"You know you're going to be in big..." Kagome and Sango said as they watched him.

"What?"

"Nevermind." They blushed.

"Well, I'm off to find my coat. See you guys later!" He ran off.

"_Nice six pack._" They both thought (And you know it!!!!!)

"I wonder if InuYasha has a nice one too."

"Kagome!"

"What?"

"Did I just heard what you just say?"

"No." She denied.

"Whatever..."

Koga still was flinging food especially at a certain person. He heard a couple a girls chatting under a table. He turned his head to see them. "_I never seen that girl before._" He thought as he referred to Kagome. "_Damn she fine!_" He turned his head to his opponent. "Hey dog turd! Do you know that girls name?"

"Why would I tell a piece of shit like you?!" InuYasha fling a banana peel at him.

"Hey girl with the black hair!"

"Who me?" Kagome pointed to herself.

"Yeah you! What's your name?"

InuYasha got in her way. "Don't tell him, Kagome!"

"Hey nice going dog turd. Hey Kagome! How's about you and me meet up after class and head in to town later on?"

"Did he just ask me out?" Kagome dazed off.

"This is not the time to be thinking of that Kagome." Sango said.

"So how about it?"

"Don't answer him! I bet he already has a girl friend!"

"What do you know dog shit?!"

"Shut the fuck up!" InuYasha threw an open chocolate snack pack at Koga.

"Ha! You missed!"

**With a certain someone**   
"Hey I found my coat!" Sesshomaru ran and started to put it on. 

Sango, Kagome, InuYasha, and Koga watched the flying snake pack. It flew over Kanna's head. "Watch out." She said monotonously. It flew and unsuspectingly hit Sesshomaru on the head.

"..." Sesshomaru felt whatever was on his head. He saw the chocolate pudding on his hand.

Sango and Kagome gasped. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"My hair..."

InuYasha gulped.

"You messed up... MY HAIR!" Sesshomaru growled. He picked up the closest table revealing a couple making out and brought it over his head. "YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

"What is the meaning of this!" Midoriko said as she saw the remaining people in the very messy cafeteria. Out of no where some food hit her in the face.

"Oh shit. The principle." InuYasha swore under his breath.

Midoriko wiped it off. "I want everyone in my office now." She deadly said. In the background you see Sesshomaru dropped the table that he had and it broke.

"Damn." Koga said as they all sauntered to her office.

Smooch, smooch..."It's all over already?" Mirkou turned his head from making out. He turned his head again. "Hey you're not Sango! Oh well." Smooch, smooch, kiss, kiss...

Sango looked around the cafeteria for one last time for Mirkou before heading toward the office. She saw Him with another girl. She burned with anger. "_Miroku!_"

**

* * *

Note:** I hope you like this chapter. I found this one also funny. Ok, here are a couple of things you need to know: 

1. Sorry if I made Miroku mean. I needed a way to end their relationship some how

2. In this ff, I am making kanna have a sort of a gothic attitude.

3. Also in this ff, I am making Shippo a pyro maniac.

I think that is all I have to say right now. Ciao!

R&R please?


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank all my reviwers: I am happy people like this ff!Another chappy! Yay! I hope you like this one! I suggest you Kikyo lovers not read this one! On ith the bashing!!!!!

Oh, yeah! If you are a Kikyo fan, I wouldn't read this fanfic. **There will be Kikyo bashing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha… But i do love the new dividers! 

Talking  
_Thinking_  
**Scene  
****

* * *

Change Chapter 4: Trouble**

"Yes, I understand. I assure you that this won't happen again…" Pause. "SONS!" InuYasha and Sesshomaru gulped. Their father had to cancel a meeting and had to drive two hours to the school. He found out that his sons, apparently was part of a food fight and that a certain someone broke a table. Mr. Taisho opened the door to the office. "Come in here now!"

"Yes sir." They both replied simultaneously.

"I thought I would never have to come here, worry about you two getting in trouble. But now this happens!" All three of went inside the office.

Kagome looked at the door. "Talk about having it hard."

"Isn't it obvious that Inu and I will be free to go and _you_ two will be in trouble."

"What are you talking about!" Kagome stared at Kikyo with angry eyes. "You now InuYasha was part of it and he knows it." Kikyo yawned with boredom. "Plus you lied to Midoriko! That's twice as bad!"

"I was merely stretching the truth. Besides, you don't want you friend to be in trouble, do you?"

"InuYasha admitted it. It takes a man to do that. I don't see why the hell he likes you?"

"She speaks the truth." Kanna said in her monotone voice.

"What did you say zombie?" Kikyo glared at Kanna.

"We can all see you true colors. How pathetic."

The office door opened. Myoga popped out. "Midoriko wants to see you Kanna."

"Coming…" The office door closes once more.

"Demented child." Kikyo hissed.

"Kikyo, just shut up! You don't have to such a bitch!" Kagome looked at her side where Sango sat. "Right Sango? Sango?"

"Yeah whatever." Sango sighed. She was staring out the window.

"Sango what's wrong?"

"Isn't obvious? The pervert strikes again, unlike my boyfriend."

"Kikyo shut up!" Kagome yelled at her once more. "Sango, is this true?"

"Yes…"

"Once a perv, always a perv I always say. You should choose you men more wisely, Sango…"

Inside the Office 

"Um, Midoriko? There is a storm brewing outside." Kanna stared blankly outside the door."

Back outside the Office 

"Don't listen to her." Kagome stared at Sango. Kikyo still yapped her head off.

"Furthermore…" Kikyo took a breath. "You are just a sore loser when it come to men." Kikyo pointed at Sango.

"_That's it!_" "Kikyo!"

"Yeah. What do you want, _loser_?" Wham! Kikyo was wide eye. She spitted out three of her teeth.

"You want another?" Sango held up her fist that met Kikyo's face.

Inside the Office 

"Told you…" Kanna said.

Back outside the Office 

Kikyo held her face. "You bitch!" Smack!

Everyone in the office saw what happened. It seemed that Kikyo ran into Sango's fist.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Midoriko stepped through the crowd.

Kanna stared at everyone with a blank look. "It was the one who got her face punched in's fault."

"Sango, I am appalled!"

"Sorry." Sango bowed her head.

"You gave me a bloody nose! She gave me a bloody nose!"

"A most deserved bloody nose." Kanna nodded.

Midoriko rubbed the temple of her nose. "Ok everyone, I have decided what to do. Everyone gets to clean the Cafeteria except Kagome and Kanna since they didn't do anything to get themselves in this position."

"But Midoriko?! I didn't do nothing!" Kikyo cried out.

"Kikyo! I am not in the mood right now." Midoriko slammed her door to her office.

Myoga jumped up and down. "You heard her. Get moving. You have a lot of cleaning to do." Everyone walked toward the direction. Sesshomaru appeared at his father's side.

"Um dad?"

"What is it son? You better get going."

"I have to ask you a important question."

"You better make it quick."

"Ok then. Does my eye shadow make me look gay?"

Taisho looked at him with bulging eyes. "Golly. Um…I um…Well you see son, you um…"

"Well…"

"Well, you um…I…the thing is son…" His cell phone goes off. Taisho takes a breath of relief and said in a very quickly, "Sorryson!Ihavetotakethiscall!Igottarun!Youncan'trunabusinessjuststandinghere,right?!Bye!" Taisho ran off.

"_Is everyone busy these days?!_"

In the Cafeteria, few minuets later 

"This fucking sucks!"

"Well InuYasha, it could be worse. Beside we get to skip class." Sango was sweeping things into a bid pile.

"I wasn't meant for cleaning!"

"Kikyo shut up!" Koga, Sesshomaru and Sango yelled at the same time.

"I'm too pretty for this. Is that right Inu?"

"…" InuYasha just mopped the floor.

"Stuck up bitch." Sango muttered under her breath.

"What did you say, whore?"

"I said that YOU ARE A STUCK UP BITCH!"

Sesshomaru stopped trying to fix the table that he broke and Koga stopped collecting the trash. "True, true." They both nodded.

"What makes me a bitch?! You the one who is the bitch, bitch!"

"You talk a lot of shit, Kikyo, but you can't ever back it up. "Oh I can do this and do that…" and there's things that are too simple to do. "Oh, I'm too pretty for this." Bullshit! This is reality! A little cleaning won't hurt! So wake up and smell the damn flowers!" Sango lashed out her fury.

Koga and Sesshomaru watched. "You tell that bitch!" Sesshomaru cheered.

Sango wasn't done yet so she continued. "InuYasha deserves someone better. I don't see why he likes you."

"What are you suggesting? That he should go out with you?"

"No." Sango paused. "Someone like Kagome."

"You tell her!" Koga exclaimed. A few seconds past… "Hey, wait a minuet!"

"Out with that slut?! All she is, is a first place whore and tries copying my looks and style." Kikyo glared. Koga was jumping up and down in the background proclaiming Kagome was his.

"Not everything revolves around you!" Smack!

"Uh oh." All the men said simultaneously.

"InuYasha will always be my man!" Kikyo exclaimed as she withdrew her hand. She smacked Sango in the face.

"Wrong move. You hit like a child."

"Bring it on!"

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Koga instigated. He leaned over toward Sesshomaru and whispered, "So who you think is going to win?"

"Sango." A voice of the side said.

"Huh?" Koga and Sesshomaru said. They turned their heads toward InuYasha. "What did you say?"

"I said that Sango is going to win."

Koga whispered to Sesshomaru, "What's up with him?"

"You see that. They all know who is going to win" Kikyo crossed her arms with triumph.

"Yeah, me!"

"Cat fight! Round 2!" a random voice cried.

A big dust pile was in the middle if the Cafeteria. You could her hissing and screams coming from it. Sesshomaru and Koga watched with awe. Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Should we stop the now?"

"Naw. Not until it gets dangerous." Koga grinned. They directed their attention to the fight. Smack! Smack! Smack! Sango was holding Kikyo by her ponytail and was smacking her face on the ground. "Ok, now is good enough." Koga quickly said. Koga and InuYasha rushed in.

"Ok, that's enough." Held an unconscience Kikyo.

"Let go of me Koga!" Sango squirmed in his grasp.

"Sango stop!" he fused with the furious girl.

"I said let me go!" Stomp!

"Hey my foot!" Chomp! "Ow! She bit me!"

Sango launched at Kikyo once more but Sesshomaru stepped in the way. "Get out of my way."

"You proved you point. The fucking bitch learned her lesson…hopefully."

"I'm not done with her! Hey let go of me!"

"InuYasha, get the fucking bitch out of here before something happens. Just say she took a nasty trip." Sesshomaru helped Koga restrain Sango.

"Ok." InuYasha said as he dragged Kikyo away.

Koga sighed. "Now that's over."

"Newt time she does it again I'm going to kick her ass!"

"Yep. You got her good."

"What did she did to you that pissed you off so much?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, you did what everyone wanted. You kick her ass and that's what is important. That in a way, make you a hero!"

"Wha?!"

"Yep. Sesshomaru put an arm around Sango. "She basically is everyone's enemy and you did everyone a favor. Since she is a fucking bitch and all."

"The whole school is going to talk about it."

"Whatever you say." She blushed.**

* * *

Note:**

What do you guys think? I had to do this chapter. Don't worry. Kagome will have her turn later, heheheheeh. Well I have to go. I hope you don't get mad at me for making people OOC…. 

R&R!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

If you don't know yet, I am having problems with my computer… I might not update again but I will update as much as I can. I want to thank you reviewers for reading this. I am still surprised that people actually like this ff. You do all know that it is a san/sess ff, right? well anyways, on with ff…

Oh, yeah! If you are a Kikyo fan, I wouldn't read this fanfic. **There will be Kikyo bashing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha… 

Talking  
Thinking  
Scene Change **

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Issues**

It was a Saturday and the news of Kikyo getting her ass kicked spread like wild fire. Everybody rejoiced that the bitch got her ass kick, because no one gave a damn about her. It was in the school newspaper and on the bulletin boards. It also was also in the announcements. Well anywho, back with the gang….

"What a beautiful day." Kagura sighed, "I'm just happy it's the weekend because there are no classes…"

"Yeah." Kagome agreed. "So Kagura, where have you been?"

"Oh, busy with the gossip. Besides I was also busy with school work."

"O." (In the background, a person trying to apologize to a certain person. But we are not mentioning any names because you know who they are…)

"Hi guys." InuYasha appeared out of no where.

"Oh, hi InuYasha." Kagome and Kagura said in unison.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Kikyo and I broke up."

"You did!" Both seemed very happy. "Why?"

"Well, she went on and on about me not protecting her honor and it got out of hand. Hey have you seen my brother?"

"Oh." Kagura thought for a moment. "He said that he had to something."

**With Sesshomaru**  
" Um, Kanna?" 

"Yes…"

"I have a question to ask you."

"Don't ask me, ask the mirror…"

"Um…"

She sighed with annoyance. "The mirror always decides your fate. But, make sure you ask it in rhyme because the mirror only understands it in rhyme."

"…"

"Well… Are you going to ask or what? If not, you are wasting my time."

"Ok…" Sesshomaru sighed and though for a bit about what he was going to say. "_Damn, why is it always rhyme? Oh well…_" He took a deep breath and spoke these very words…

Mirror, mirror, in her hand,  
Give me the answer in which I demand.  
Does this eye shadow make me gay?  
Or does it make me not that way?

Kanna stood silent for a moment before she spoke. "The mirror says…"

"Yes?" Sesshomaru stood there.

"The mirror says… I have to go…" Kanna walked away.

"_Why do I even bother?!_"

**Back with the others**  
"He said it was really important." Kagura sat there still thinking about what he said. 

A shadow figure appeared behind Kagura. He took a deep breath. "Hey sis!" Naraku said as he made Kagura jumped.

"Go away Naraku…"

"You don't want to spend time with you older brother?"

"NO!"

Naraku turned his head toward InuYasha. "Hi InuYasha. You're looking rather fine today." He smiled.

"Excuse me one moment." InuYasha ran away.

"Hi guys." Miroku walked up to them with a gloomy face. (In the background, InuYasha is puking his brains out.)

"Hi Miroku." Kagura said as she tried to ignore her brother in her face. "Did it work?"

"No… I guess Sango is not kidding this time. She has moved on…" He sighed as he haunch over.

"Oh, it's ok Miroku" Kagome patted him on the back.

"Yeah, there more girls out there who will be willing to put up with your perverted habits." Kagura said.

"Yeah, but you two still can be friends."

"I guess you're right. You girls made me feel a bit better." Miroku grinned. (Pat, Pat)

"Ah!" Kagome and Kagura shrieked. Smack! Wham! "You Perv!"

InuYasha came back. "He just never learns."

"I guess I'll go." Naraku watched the seen before him. "Check you guys later. Bye InuYasha, Bye Miroku." Naraku walked away.

"Dude, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Me too, again."

"Men…" Kagura and Kagome said. They saw Sango walk up to them.

"Hi Kagome. Hi Kagura."

"Hi."

"So, it's over right?"

"Yep."

"Hey Sango, Have you seen my brother?"

"No, I haven't. I have to leave…" Sango said as she saw Miroku.

**Back with Sesshomaru**  
"Hi, Shippo." 

"Hi!"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Fire away!"

"Does my eye shadow make me look gay?"

"Hey look! Is that what I see flammable?! Sorry, I gotta burn something!" Shippo hurried along. "_What drug is he on?_"

"…_Ok, now this is starting to piss me off!_"

**With Kagome**  
"Hey Sango! Wait up!" 

"Yes?"

"Even though you guys are not a couple, you guys still can be friends."

"Yeah I guess. I gotta run, I have to feed Kirara." Sango walked. She did see where she was going so she bumped into a certain someone. "Ouch! Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying…" She looked up to see Sesshomaru. "Oh, hi."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Say," Sesshomaru said, "Have you seen your brother?"

"No, why?"

"I need him to answer something for me. That's all. Well, see you later."

"_Ask him what? Must be a guy thing…_"

Sesshomaru looked around for Kohaku until he found him. Rin was attached to his arm.

"Rin, can please get off my arm? You're cutting the circulation off my arm." She giggled. Kohaku looked up to Sesshomaru who watched them both. "She never listens…"

"Hi." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Oh hi. Hey, you're my sister's friend, right?"

"Yes I am."

"Yeah. You're the crazy stripper guy who proclaims that he is not gay from the cafeteria!"

"Oh really…" Sesshomaru's eye twitched.

"Rin, can you let go?" She giggled again.

Let me tell you a secret." Sesshomaru said.

"What?"

"Tell her how you feel and she will probably will leave you alone." Sesshomaru whispered in his ear.

"OK, I'll try…" Kohaku directed his attention to Rin. "Um, Rin?"

"Yes, Kohaku?" She looked up to him with a smile.

"We have a problem."

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"You see, I don't like it when you hang on my arm."

"You're saying you don't like it?"

"Yeah."

"But I like you."

"But we're friends."

"You're saying you don't like Rin?"

"Well, I…"

"You don't want to be with Rin?"

"I uh…"

Rin ran away crying. Kohaku was speechless.

"Love is like a broken winged bird that dies." Kanna said as she walked pasted them.

"That went well…" Kohaku said. He looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, since you sort've helped her off my arm."

"Does my eye shadow make me look gay?"

"Um, gee. I think I have to apologize to Rin now. Bye!" Kohaku ran off_. "My sister has a fucked up friend!_"

"_Ok, now I am officially pissed_!" Sesshomaru stomped away.**

* * *

Note:**

Some more things that you should know… 

1. I decided to make Naraku the older sibling of Kanna and Kagura. So they are related in this one. Also, yes I made Naraku gay. I ran out of ideas so don't hurt me!!!!! But I have nothing against gays!

R&R!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! My computer was down but now it's working again! YAY! so here is my new chapter. It is not as funny though...

**Diclaimer: **I don't own Inu...

Talking  
_Thinking/What is Kilala trying to say...  
_**Scene Change**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Some Stuff Happens**

**Girls' Dorm  
**"Hey Kilala. I'm back." Sango said as she came throught the door.

"Meow." _Hi!_

"You know what? i think i am through with men for now... probably i finish collage," Sango sat on the couch. Kilala joined her, "I just have to wait and see..."

"Meow." _Are you sure? But um... _"Meow."

"What?"

"Meow." Kilala had her bowl in her mouth and shoved a can of cat food toward her master. _I'm hungry..._

"Oh, sorry Kilala. I got carried away. Silly me." She got up and started to oped the can. After she was done, Kilala gratefully satrted to eat. "I'll take you out for some fresh air later."

"Meow." _Ok!_

**Somewhere Else  
**"Alright. SinceI ask so many people, I have to keep a damn list. Ok, who's next?" Sesshomaru look at the list. The next person on the list was Kagura. "Ok... I guess I'll ask her. As a matter of fact, she's right there." She was talking to Kagome. Sesshomaru ran over to her. "Hey Kagura!"

"Yeah."

"Can i speak with you."

"Ok." Kagura directed her attention to kagome. "I'll catch up to you in a few."

"Ok." Kagome started to walk a head.

"Ok, Sesshomaru. What is it?"

"I have a question to ask..." He took a deep breathe. "Does my eye shadow make me look gay?"

"Um...gee... You see I forgot to do some homework, well... I gotta fly!" Kagura flew away on her feather.

"_Why is everyone avoiding me!_"

**With Kagome  
**"I think I'll go study then I'll retire for the night." Kagome walked.

"Hey Kagome, I need help with something..." InuYasha appeared in front of her.

"What is it, Inu..." Kagome said but was interuppted when...

"Hey my woman!"

"Go away stupid wolf!"

"Get away from my woman, dog turd!" Koga pushed InuYasha out of the way and wrapped an arm around Kagome. "So Kagome, how's about we go out to town and grab some lunch."

"Sorry, I have to study."

"How's about tommarrow?"

"I have things to do..."

"How's about..."

"Kagome doesn't want to go out! She wants to be left alone, so buzz off you DAMN wolf! She ain't your business!"

Kagura appeared next Kagome. "What's up?"

"Koga want to take me out, but..."

"But what?"

"InuYasha doesn't like the idea."

"Hi ladies." Miroku came up to them witha bump on his head.

"When will you learn?" They both said.

"Um..."

"Nevermind."

"It seems to me like InuYasha has a crush on you, so do you to him?" Kagura leaned toward Kagome.

"No I do not!"

"Then if he didn't then he wouldn't be kepping you away from him." Sesshomaru said as he came. "Besides, this is not the first time this happened."

"Is this true Kagome?" Kagura seemed interested.

"What's true?" Sango was holding Kilala and appeared next to him.

"Sango! you decided to come out!" Kagome tried to change the subject.

"So what is true?" Sango was confused.

Sesshomaru leaned toward her and wispeard. "My bro defending Kagome from Koga."

"Oh yeah. On the day of the food fight, I remember. Kagome and I were hiding under the table..."

"Sango, ssh! We won't go there..." Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth. InuYasha and Koga's mouth gotten louder and filthier.

Kagura push kagome aside. "Tell us!"

"Well, InuYasha and Koga were duking it out and then i got hit with a shirt. Of course it was Sesshomar'es and he came over. After he put his shirt on, Kagome said she wondered if InuYasha had a six pack like him."

"Um..." Kagome was blushing ten shades of red.

"Wow! Is this true!" Kagura squeeled.

"Well... Well you... you should have seen Sango's face when see saw Sesshomaru! Ha!" Kagome came back with something.

Now it was Sango's turn to blush. "Well... well... Any girl would have done the same thing. Right Kilala?"

"Meow!" _Don't ask me!_

"None of the less Kagome, I know you were trying to change the subject. Besides, I know you like him." Sango said.

"_Ok, when I ask someone a question, people won't answer me. When i show up, they start talking about my chest... That's fucked up!_" Sesshomaru thought. Koga and InuYasha were still argueing, nothing new.

Kagura turned her head. "Wow! It's the new guy! The one from somewhere in the east! He's coming this way! I heard his fatherowns his own business!" Kagura squeeled. Kagome and Kagura eyes were hearted shaped.

"So what..." InuYasha, Koga (Who finally stpped argueing because no one was paying attention to them), Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru said.

"Hi ladies." The guy smiled at them.

"Hi." Kagome and Kagura sighed while Sango stood silent. Three out of four men behind them were in flames. Them men went in to a huddle.

"Who does this guy think he is?" InuYasha growled.

"This guy is up on our territory."Miroku said.

"He's trying to take my woman!" Koga yelled. InuYasha growled at him but that wasn't the time.

"Whatever..." Seshomaru was bored.

"Ok. We need a rep to talk to this guy! We need someone who doesn't have such a foul mouth. We need someone... who doesn't have a girl friend. We need... someone who is old and mature and will handle this like an adult." Koga said as he thought. Everybody turned thier head at Sesshomaru.

"Hey wait a minuet!"

"All people in favor, say aye."

"Aye."

"All who oppose, say nay."

"NAY!"

"Congradulations! You're our volunteer!" Koga pushed Sesshomaru.

"Don't I get a say in this!" The pushing stopped and he turned around to see all three of him cheering him on. "Jackasses..."

* * *

**Note:** So who is this person? If you read my other fanfiction, you would know... Well... that's it for now...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, another chapter. I missed updating alot to i plan to make it up to you readers by updating alot... so here is chappy 7!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu...

Talking  
_Thinking/What is Kilala trying to say...  
_**Scene Change

* * *

****Chapter 7: Meeting the New Guy**

"Hey, who are you?" Sesshomaru walked over to the new guy.

"My name is Mouko and you guys are?"

"I am Sesshomaru. This is Koga, Miroku and my brother InuYasha."

"Oh, i heard of you. Your father owns his own business here."

"Damn straight! So don't screw up here or our father will get you!" InuYasha budged in.

Kagome pushed InuYasha out of the way. "Sorry, he didn't really mean it."

"It's ok. My dad own alot of the east." Mouko smiled.

"So my dad owns alot of the west!" InuYasha yelled.

"WE KNOW!" Kagome and Kagura towered over InuYasha.

"Ok..." He squeeked.

**With Seshomaru and Sango  
**Sesshomaru watched with boredom as Kagome and Kagura talk to him. "I don't see why they like him..."

"Me too." Sango agreed while holding Kilala.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru was surprised. "I thought you would like him like the other girls."

"I seen the rich type before..."

"Hey!"

"They just look at a person and they assume. They always judge on looks and not by personality."

"But i'm not like that."

"Well, you're different. You nice and cool and... um... you're understanding..." Sango started to blush.

"_She thinks I'm cool... Is she blushing? Hey maybe i should ask her... she might answer me..._"

"Plus you guys had alot of trouble to get where you are today... so you know who it is... right?"

"Yeah. Um, Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Does my...whao!" Sesshomaru was pushed to the ground. He looked up to see Mouko talking to Sango.

"Ah I never got your name yet."

"Um..."

"Please tell me your name?"

"It's Sango."

Sesshomaru got up and dusted himslef off. "_Who the hell he think he is! I was talking to her first!_"

**With Kagome and Kagura  
**"Aw, look at them. They would make a good couple" Kaomge said as she say Mouko talking to Sango.

"Yeah." Kagura agreed. "He does seem interested in her."

**With Inu and Koga  
**"I guess he's not a threat." Koga said.

"Yeah." InuYasha agreed.

**With Kagome,Kagura, and Miroku  
**"So let's hook them up!" Kagome cheered.

"Aw. It looks like Sango has moved on." Miroku smiled.

"Miroku..."

"I'm happy for her."

"That's sweet Miroku. Now if you stop touching girls you'll be fine." Kagura hid behind her fan.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

**Back with Sesshomaru  
**_"Look at him, trying to show off! It's rude when you barge in with out saying excuse me! wait a minuet, is he holding her hand!"_

"So is this you cat?" Mouko said as he stared at Sango's cat.

"Grrrrr" _Don't touch me!_

"She seems nice." He reach toward her and... "Ouch!"

_I told you not to touch me!_

"Um... Sorry, I guess. I think she doesn't like you.

"_Serves him right for interupting_." Sesshomaru smirked. "_Good one Kilala."_

"Sango. It's such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Not only that, but also strong!"

**Back with Kagome and Kagura  
**"_He's so cute..." _Kagura and Kagome thought.

Miroku watched them. "_That line sounds so familiar..."_

**Back with Sango  
**"I'm not strong." Sango said as Kilala got restless.

"Yes you are. Stop being so modest. You were the one who beated up that girl at lunch..." Mouko smiled.

"You must be mistaken."

"I have seen alot of girls but you stand out the most."

"_Ok, not only he is rude but he such a bad actor!_"

"My eye has landed on you, Sango." He took a step toward her. Kilala started to growl. Sango stepped back. "Will you be my girl friend?"

"WHAT!" Sesshomaru yelled.

**Back with Kagome and Kagura  
**"_Lucky girl_." Kagome and Kagura thought.

**Back with Sango  
**_"Did he just ask me? I don't even know him!"_

"Grrr!"_I don't like this guy! My master doesn't like him! He won't take a hint!_

**With Inu and Koga  
**"Dude! Did he ask her!" Koga and InuYasha exclaimed.

**Back with Sango  
**"So what do you say, Sango?" Mouko smiled his best smile.

"Sorry, I can't" Sango said.

_"Yes! Now that's settled. No worries." _Sesshomaru smirked again.

"Grrr." _I told you master doesn't like you._

**Back with Inu and Koga  
**"Dude he got dissed!" Koga said.

**Back with Mouko  
**"What? Why?" Mouko smiled satrted to vanish. "What's wrong."

"_Ok. She just told you, so back off_" Sesshomaru's smirk was gone.

"Grrr!" _Get the message! _Kilala jumped out of Sango's arms.

"Kilala!"

"Grrr!" _Take this! _Kilala scratched Mouko. After Sango picked her up.

"Um... my cat really doesn't like you."

"Meow!" _Damn straight! _Sango was trying to keep her unger control. "Grrr!" _I can't take him anymore! He makes me sick!_ SAh jumped out of sango arms again and ran to Sesshomaru. "Meow." _Please restrain me before i kill him, please?_

Hi Kilala." Sesshomaru picked her up. "I guess you don't like him too."

"Meow!" _Yep!_

"Yes... Good kitty..." Sesshomaru patted Kilala on the head.

**Back with Mouko  
**"Please, tell me." Mouko grabbed Sango's hand as she started to walk away.

"First, i don't know you. Second, I am not ready for another relationship."

**Back with Inu and Koga  
**"OUCH!"

**With Kanna for no reason at all...  
**"What? Don't look at me. You expect me to say something but won't. I'm not going to...

**Back with Mouko  
**"Oh, I see. Well, how's about we go in to town and get something to eat so can get to know each other." Mouko smiled.

_"Now he want to take me to lunch!"_

"Meow!" _Leave my master alone!_

"Lunch! That's a date! She can't go on a date with him!" Sesshomaru still keeping Kilala under control.

"So can you?" Mouko hoping she would.

"Um..."

**Back with Inu and Koga  
**"He won't give up..."

"Yep."

**With Sesshomaru and Kilala  
**"Meow!" _NO!_

**Back With Kanna for no reason at all...again...  
**"What did i just said? Everyone is over there..."

**Back with Sango  
**"Sorry. I can't. I have to do study for an exam tommarrow. Plus, i have to finish walking my cat and i have to make up class work..."

"Yes!" Sesshomaru smirked...again...

**Back with Inu and Koga  
**"Another let down! Ouch!"

**Back with Mouko  
**"They can't wait?" Mouko worried. (in the background you see a certain cat and person ranting and raving...)

**With Kagome  
**_"Why is sesshomaru acting like that? He's going crazy..."_

**Back with Inu and Koga  
**"Dude, your brother is acting weird..."

"I know..."

Back with Sesshomaru and Kilala

"That's it! He's done for!" Sesshomaru started to charge toward them.

"Meow!" _Yeah!_

**With Kagura  
**"She's crazy! How could she refuse! He's cute!" Kagura said as she sswung her arm out. When she did, she clothes lined a certain youkai.

"No fair..." Sesshomaru said as he was dazed out.

"Meow..." _Ouchies..._

**Back with Inu and Koga  
**"Yep. Your brother lost it."

"I guess so."

**With Miroku  
**_"Kagome or Kagura? Which girl should i ask to go out with me? They are both so pretty..." "_Uh... let's pretend you guys never seen that ok? Hehehe..."

**Back with Kanna...for no reason at all... again...  
**"Ok. everyone is over there..."

**Back with Mouko  
**He gently held her hands. "If you ay so. I have to get going. We'll meet again my flower."

_"His flower? When did I become his?"_

"Bye!" Mouko ran of.**

* * *

Note: **That was a long ass chapter. It wouldn't be tha same if i didn't but Mouko in there! Hehehehehe, man i am evil! I hope you like it. The bold letters is a quick scene change like in animes, but i can't really do that because this is fanfiction...

R+R please!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey again! I'm just updating with two chappies. Thank you for those reviews! Please i want to reach 100, as always!

If you don't know who is Mouko, he's a tiger youkai from my other fic Curse of the Demon Lord. He's my own character. He's going to ba about the same in this fic as well. If you wnat to know more about him, try reading my other fic. (that's if you want to...)

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Scene Change

* * *

****Chapter 8: Memories...**

Kagura and Kagome rushed toward Sango. "Are you crazy! What's wrong with you?"

"What?" Sango said. "What do you mean by what's wrong with me?"

"You're crazy by not going out with him!" Kagura toward over her. "He's perfect!

"I just don't feel a connection with him. Tha's all. Besides, you two can try asking him out."

"Really?" Kagome gleamed. "That's a good idea."

"Kagome, my woman. Don't waste your time on a tiger like him." Koga rushed to her side and grabbed her hands.

"Um..."

"Besides, you didn't anwser my question."

"And what was that again, Koga?"

Oh yes she did, Stupid Wolf!" InuYasha barged in. "She said she had to study!"

"Men..." Kagura watched them two fight over Kagome again. _I wish I had a some body..._ Kagura sighed.

"You seem lonely." A certain person appeard at her side. "How about I accompany you?"

"With a perv like you?" She quirked her eyebrow.

"Hry, I won't do anything, I promise." He held up his hands in defence.

"If you do, I'll blow you away to the other side."

"Which side? Your's?" He grinned.

"Oh nevermind, you perv..."

Sango walked up to a certain person who was still laying on the ground. "What happen?" Sesshomaru rubbed his head. "Oh mu head."

"I guess you landed pretty hard." Sango giggled. She strectched out her hand.

"You must not like this Mouko guy." Sesshomaru gratefully took her and and she helped him up.

"How do you know?"

"Well you see, Kilala doesn't like him. Pets and their owners share a certain bond with each other. They can sense things that the other people can't. Kilal must sensed you don't like this guy and she should it my attacking him. That's how I know."

"Oh..."

"Why do you don't like him, may I ask?"

"I met him when i was elementry school..." She turned her head to the side.

"What? You met him before?"

"Yes. I was a little girl of course. I was being myself when he came along. Of, course he was the popular one and every girl in class liked him. He was smart, and handsome. But one thing that everyone didn't know was that he was rude. I went up to him one day, just to say hi when I saw his true colors. He said that smelled of dung and that I was a boy and he could never like a low life like me. Kilala was there also. That's why I don't like him." She said as the memories replayed in her head. I never forgot that day. But I think he did. He always did go for the pretty ones."

"That's fucked up! He wouldn't go out with you then and he's willing to go out with you now! Why didn't you tell him!""

"I just remembered..." She finally looked up at him again.

"Well, since you remembered, you can tell his ass off!"

"I don't want to see him right now... Besides!" Her tone changed into a cheery one. "I have to finish walking Kilala. Oh yeah! Than you for watching her for me." She smiled as Kilala jumped in to her arms. "I have to go, see ya!" She waved as she walked away.

"Bye..." Sesshomaru stared. "Huh?" He turned around to see a big dust pile coming strait toward him. It appeared that Koga's and InuYasha's spat turned out for the worst. It was too late to get out of the way... "Fuck..." He swore as the dust pile engulfed him.

"You Dog Shit!"

"Fucking wolf!"

"Why me!"

"Please stop it!" Kagome ran after the big dust pile as it continued to ramgage across the campus.

"Hey look at that." Miroku said as they watched them watch the big brawl. "It seems like Koga and InuYasha are fighting over dear Kagome." Smack! "Ouch!"

Kagura used her fan to smak his hand away. "i said no funny stuff!"

"Will you two stop! Please Miroku do something!"

"I love to Kagome but they're demon. If I interfer, they'll surely have my head."

"Are you afraid?" Kagura questioned."

"No!"

"It seems to me."

"I can do it! But... They have claws and shard teetch and don't forget super strength..."

"Can you do it?"

"But..."

"For me, please?" Kagura hid her smile behind her fan as she batter her eye lashes. "Please?"

"Ok! Since you put it that way! I will do it!" He picked up a long stick that had a circular top that had a few leaevs attached to the circle. It rustled as he moved it. (Note: Looks like his staff in the show, but instead of rings, it has leaves... I know, so lame, right?) "This shall do!" He ran toward that as he swung the stick/staff over his head. "HI YA!"

Koga, Sesshomaru and InuYasha saw Miroku coming their way. "Huh?" Bonk! Smack! Whack!

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!

"All right Miroku!" The girls cheered.

"What the fuck was that for!" InuYasha rubbed his head.

"You two wouldn't stop. This is senseless!"

"But I didn't deserve it!" Sesshomaru twitched his eyebrow.

"Oh... you just got in the way, hehe."

"Miroku is right. Koga, I'm sorry. I can't go right now. I'm busy. InuYasha, I know how to take care of myself." Kagome tried to settle things down.

"Fine. But I will be back my Kagome and Dog Shit over there will not stop me!" Koga ran off.

"There won't be a next time, Stupid Wolf!" InuYasha yelled after him and he swung his fist in the air.

Sesshomaru ran after Koga. "Hey Koga! Wiat up! I need you to anwer something!"

"What is it you want?" He stopped and turned around to see him.

"Does my eye shadow make me look gay?"

"Well... say? Is that Ayame? I need to borrow some of her notes or something..." He ran.

"Nobody is even around here!" Sesshomaru burst into flames.

"_Damn, he's crazy!"_ Koga thought as he ran.

* * *

**Note:** I bet you're sick and tired of that imfamous question by now... oh well... i wasbored... well on to the next chappie!

R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the last chappie for today...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha... sigh

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Scene Change

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Conflict...**

Miroku sighed with relief as he rested the stick/staff over his shoulder. "Now that's settled. You could think about more inportant things!"

"Like what? Chasing girls?" InuYasha qirked his eye brow.

"Like for any test happening on a certain day..." Miroku trying to give InuYasha a hint.

"Keh. Fuck that shit..."

"Are you sure? No tests on anyday special?"

"No..." Whack! "Ow!"

"Um..." Kagome and Kagura just stared in surprise. (In the background you can see a certain person ask people his imfamous question...)

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" InuYasha toward over a tiny miroku.

"How could you forget?"

"Forget what, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"The day when we take our fisrt breath! The first day when we fist opened our eyes and cried our fisrt cry. The day when..."

"Ok, Miroku, get ot the pint." InuYasha looked at him as if he was crazy.

Miroku smacked his forehead. "Oh god... The day when we first came into this world!"

Cricket...Cricket... (In the background you can still see a certain person ask people his imfamous question...)

"Your birthday!"

"Oh!" InuYasha was hit with an epiphany.

"So my doggy eared friend..." Miroku wrapped his arm around InuYasha shoulder and he rest the stick over his other shoulder, "That's when we get toasted and make out with hot chicks!" He eyes turned to hearts.

"Perv..." Kagome's and Kagura's eyes twitched.

"So hows about it?"

"I like the drinking part..."

"But what about Sesshomaru? It is also Sesshomaru's birthday." (Note: Justa reminder, Sess and Inu are twins in this fic...)

"Yeah, that wouldn't be unfair." Kagura fanned herself.

"So..." InuYasha and Miroku said. Bam! Bam!

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"You think I wasn't listening to your conversation. Better think again." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the smaller forms infront of him.

"So when is it and who's invited?" Kagura said happily.

"Who said we're having a party?" Sesshomaru had his arms cross.

"Come on! We're Fuckning seniors and you still don't like to have fun!"

"Yeah, get with the spirit! It's you birthday!" Miroku still had the stick/staff in his hand. "Think of the chicks!"

"Think of all the drunk people..."

"Think about all the fun we could have!" Ther girls cheered.

"Yeah...fun, hehe" Miroku grinned. Smack! "Ow!"

"Perv!"

"Think about all the mess we have to pick up..."

"Think of all the hot babes!"

"Think about how much trouble we can be in."

"Oh... yeah. I forgot about that..." Kagome said as she bowed her head.

"Yeah I thought so.Imagaine, Principle Midoriko come in and sees all the under age drinking. We all will be definately be kicked out of this School. I don't want my dad on my ass. Besides, Demons get more roudy when they're drunk..."

"I won't let that happen! I'm here and no demon will lay a finger on Kagome!" InuYasha cried.

"_Did he just say that?" _Kagome thought to herself.

"But don't forget, InuYasha. You'll be drinking two and what if..."

"I'll never will do that to her because I..." He instantly stopped himself. "_Did I almost say what I was about to say_?"

"Just what I thought InuYasha. You never think before you speak."

Kagome was shocked. "You're a party pooper!" InuYasha yelled.

"There will no "Gatherings" Unless, other wise..." And with that Sesshomaru walked away.

"This fucking sucks! That's why I forgot! He always been like that way! He alsways has to be the "Good boy."

"But remember he is older..."

"Yeah,by a few minuets! Who cares! He is always so serious when it comes to things like this! That's it! We'll have our own party but where he can't find us!"

"But..."

"He doesn't want one, then leave him out! If he wants to be that way, then leave him!" InuYasha left.

"inuYasha..." Kagome wispeared. She was about to chase after him but...

"Kagome, leave him be for now. Yu know how those two can be sometimes."

"It's just another one of their family things." Kagura said.

"Hopefully things will look better tomarrow..."

* * *

**Note:** I hope you don;t get mad at me since they fought... Don't worry, things will lighten up, i think... 

R&R! I want 100 reviews! Please!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry, I was so busy i wasn't able to update! Thanks to my reviewers! I give bunch of kisses to: trixie trix the tiger, SiM, Taijiya-Sango-Chan, and Lord Destroyer! Ok, on with the Fanfic!

Oh, yeah! If you are a Kikyo fan, I wouldn't read this fanfic. **There will be Kikyo bashing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha...

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Scene Change****

* * *

Chapter :10 Change of Mind **

"Oh come on you too..." Kagome pleaded at the two brothers. They stood with thier backs against each other and their arms crossed.

"Humph!" They both replied.

"What's up?" Miroku said as he came up to Kagome.

"These two won't stop arguing again." Kagome sighed. "Why do you still have that stick?"

"I don't know. I'm attached to it, I guess. I thinks it's destiny. Besides! It's good for whacking people over the head." He gleamed.

"Yeah... Why don't you whack some sense into my gayass brother of mine."

"For you information jackass, I'm not gay. Furthermore, I stand by my desicion and I say no party."

"Keh."

"Humph."

Kagome and Miroku sighed. "You two stop acting like children and get over it!"

"Why do I even bother? I have more important things to then to waste my time here ." Sesshomaru walked away.

"Fine!"

_Jackass... _Sesshomaru thought. He continued to walk around until he bumped into some one very familiar.

"Hi." Mouko cheerfully said.

"Have you seen _my_ Sango?"

"Your Sango?"

"Yes _my_ Sango."

"What right do you have to call her yours? She said no."

"Well, we'll see about that!" Mouko spoke with confidence.

"She doesn't even like you."

"How do you know? She might change her mind. Besides your just a dog. She'll never like a slobbery beast like you. She will be mine." Sesshomaru wanted to punch his face in so bad but he held back. Mouko turned around and started to walk away. "Oh yeah, Sess?" Mouko slightly turned his head at him.

"What?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I know you never had a girlfriend before." Mouko grinned. "Good luck." He sang.

Sesshomaru growled. His striped on his cheeked began to jag and eyes turned crimson. "No wonder he doesn't like him! He is a fucker!" Sesshomaru fumed as he walked away. "She'll never like a slobbery beast like me. Humph! At least I'm her friend! That's right..." He walked by a couple of bushes and heard rusting. He paused.

"Ouch." A female voice came from the bush after the bushes rustled.

_Who could it be? _He sniffed the air and found out who it was. He moved the bushes to find Sango. "What are you doing here?"

"Um..." She looked up at him. "I'm hiding from you know who."

"Oh." He helped her up by offering her hand. They started to walk in no where in particular.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong. Why are you mad?" She peered into his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me that." She pointed to his cheek where is stripes where still jagged. "They turn like that when your mad."

"Something stupid. That's all."

"Like what?"

"What ever it was really must've pissed you off."

"What are you looking at?" Sango said as Sesshomaru stared at her head.

"Your hair."

"What wrong with it? What?"

"Hold still." He started to take out all the stuff that was in it. She didn't see that coming.

"Um..."

"Stop moving. There is still some more crap in here. How long have you been hiding in there?"

"All afternoon." She replied. Sesshomaru growled. "Um Sesshomaru, I think I could take it from here." Sango stoop up and released her hair from her usual pony tail. Swish! Flick! Swoosh! She shook out the remaining material from her hair.

_Wow... _He stood in awe.

"Is that better?" She asked.

"Um... Yeah much. You-You should leave your hair down more often."

"I should?" She tried not to blush.

"Yeah. You look nice."

_He thinks I look nice?_ "So..." She wanted the conversation to flow. "What are you going to do for your birthday?"

"Don't tell me you and InuYasha are not having no party this year again?" She sat down on a near by bench.

"Why should we?" He joined her.

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because it's your birthday! That's why!"

"It would be fun!"

"No, it wouldn't..."

"How?"

_Oh god. Here we go again... _Sesshomaru sighed. "For one, the mess.."

"We can always help clean up."

"To many drunks..."

"Um... cut them off?"

"Principle Midoriko?"

"Um... Kilala!"

"Kilala?" Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow.

"Yeah! She can help watch out! She can tell us when she is coming and..."

"I don't know..."

"Come on!"

"For crisps sake! We're seniors! It's our last year here! We get to live only once!" She started to give him the baby eyes.

_Not those eyes... Why do girls always do those damn eyes! Ugh! _"Fine!" He gave up.

Sango smiled. "I'll go tell the others!" she clapped her hands together.

_What have I done? _Sesshomaru watched her walk away.

**With Sango**  
_I can't believe he actually agreed! It's not like him to give in so easily... The way those amber eyes are so unsure... So hypnotizing... So... _Sango paused.

"Hey Sango! Where have you been?" Kagome appeared in front of her. "Sango?"

_Get it together... He won't like you that way... He's only your friend. He's too good for you. He'll never like a girl like me... _

"Are you there?" Kagome waved her hand in front of her face. "Sango?"

_But he's so cute and he chest...wow... _

"SANGO!"

"Huh? Wha?" Sango finally came back to the world. "Oh. Hi Kagome. He he..." She laughed nervously.

"What?"

"Sorry to interrupt you day dreaming but... where were you all morning?"

"Hiding..."

"Why?"

"From Mr. Moneybags..."

"Sango..."

"What? I told you I don't like him." Sango looked away.

Kagome sighed. "Well..." Kagome decided to change the subject. "What are you getting the brothers for their birthday?"

"Hm... I haven't figured out yet."

"We wanted to throw them a party but..."

Sango grinned. "You're wrong..."

"What do you mean?" Kagome hopes started to brighten. "You don't mean?" Sango nodded.

"We're having a party!" They both girls gleamed.

"But one thing that still gets me is how?"

"Well, you see... I asked him and he was quite unsure. So I convinced him... and... Well, you get the rest."

_We couldn't get him to say yes... odd indeed. I think her likes her... _

"Are you ok Kagome?"

"Yeah... I'll go tell the others!" Kagome turned her back on Sango.

"Wait!" Sango started to think. "I know! Let's not tell InuYasha! Let's surprise him! He'll don't know what will hit him!"

"Good idea! I'll go Tell Miroku and Kagura! Ok, See ya!" Kagome started to run away. So we're having a bash after all! But have to keep this from Inu, but how? Hm... I think I have to talk to Sesshomaru about this... "Speaking of which, where is he?" Kagome thought out load. He shows up when ever he wants to. When you need him, he's nowhere. Kagome heard a familiar voice and turned her head to see Miroku. "Hey Miroku!"

Smack! Miroku watch a girl stomped away and saw Kagome approach him. "Ah Kagome."

_When will he learn... _Kagome sighed. "We're having a party..."

"All right!"

"Shh!" Kagome tried to quite him down. "But we are going to surprise InuYasha, ok?"

"Hm... I see."

"I was thinking that you have to prevent him from knowing."

"Uh..."

"Thanks a bunch Miroku!" Kagome ran off.

"Why me?" He sighed. A girl passed him that cuaght his eye. "Um, Miss? Excuse me!" He chased after her.

**With Sango**  
Sango decided to find Sesshomaru since there was a slight change of plan. "Where is he? I know he's skipping class right now..." She saw him in the disance. Apparently She he was talking to a random person and they just ran off as if he was crazy. ( I bet you know what he did. Poor him, no one won't answer him...) _There he is..._ She ran up to him. "Hey!"

"Um... Hi?" He was surprised to see her again.

"Ok, here's the deal. I decided to tell Kagome and she'll tell the others. Nut we're not going to tell InuYasha. We're going to surprise him. It would make you look good in a way. This is a chance to redeem yourself since you two are a little tense right now..."

"Hm..." He thought about it. "I think we should gather and talk about this. I suggest we meet at one of our dorms."

"Ok, How's about mine since mine is now too far from everyone else's."

"Fine. How's Eight o' Clock?"

"Ok." She smiled.

_Yep... I'm in over my head... _"I'll make up an excuse so Jackass won't follow.."

She shook her head. "Ok... See you later." She waved to him as she left.

Sesshomaru watched her go away. _"It seems to me you that you made someone really happy." _

_No shit Sherlock! _

_"It also seems to me that you like her..." _

_Only as a friend. _

_"Only a friend? Right... Whatever you say..." _

_Shut up Conscience!_ Sesshomaru shook his head. He say a person that he never seen before. "Hey you! I have a question!"**

* * *

Note:** I think chapter was really lousy! The last bit was Sesshomaru talking to his conscience (if you hadn't noticed). I couldn't think of anyway better to write it. I also hope this chapter wasn't confuzzling...But Things are going to get a bit funnier, I tink... I am starting to get writers block as well... I hope you liked this chapter...

R&R please! I want 100 reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Oh, yeah! If you are a Kikyo fan, I wouldn't read this fanfic. **There will be Kikyo bashing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha... **

Talking  
**_Thinking  
_Scene Change

* * *

****Chapter 11: Planning...**

**Later on that Night**  
Ring... Ring... Kagome rushed to her phone. "Hello?"

"This is your worst nightmare!"

"Miroku... Cut it out..."

"How do you know it's me?"

"... Never mind. What do you want?"

"Sesshomaru called me a few minuets ago and he said to meet at Sango's." Apparently, Sesshomaru called Miroku earlier and told him everything (of course when Inu wasn't around).

"Why?"

"To discuss certain matters."

"Oh. I'll meet you in front."

"Ok!" Miroku sat down while looking at a magazine. (no comment...) "Um question..."

"Ok."

"Why do I have to keep InuYasha from finding out!" Miroku whined.

Kagome sighed as she hung up.

**Meanwhile**  
"Meow?" _Question? _"Meow?" _Please?_

"Yes Kilala?" Sango sat on her couch doing some homework. Kilala walked over to her with her bowl in her mouth and placed it on the ground. Sango raised her eye brow. "I already feed you..."

Kilala left with her bowl and arrived with a cup and pushed toward her. "Meow?" _Water, please?_

"Oh, water... I forgot! Sorry..." Sango got up but heard the door bell ring. "Um, hold on for a minuet Kilala."

Sango walked to her door and peeped her head out to see Sesshomaru.. "Hi. It's you." She opened the door a bit wider.

"Who else would it be?" He crossed his arms.

"Mouko..." Sango sighed. (In the background you see Kilala on her knees praying for water.)

"What!" Sesshomaru didn't like this. "How does he know where your dorm is at?"

"One of his friends told him..." She looked away.

He balled his hands in to fists. _That damn tiger! Now he's stalking her! Why I ought to..._

"Oh silly me. Please come in and make yourself at home." (In the background you see Kilala dressed up as an Native American trying to do the Rain Dance.)

Sesshomaru looked up to see Kilala trying to do the rain dance. "Um, I think Kilala is trying to tell you something..." He pointed out.

"Oh, your water!" Sango rushed to the sink and filled her bowl.

"Meow!" _Thank you!_ Kilala dropped the axe that she somehow managed to get.

"You change your living room. Nice..." He looked around. "It's been a while since I've been here."

Sango placed her water bowl down. "Thanks."

Kilala rushed to the bowl (somehow all clean since she was wearing make up) "Meow!" _Finally!_

Sesshomaru watched her put away her homework and books. _So beautiful..._

Sango came out with her cordless phone. "Hey, call Miroku. Tell him to hurry up."

"Why? You're still mad at him. Aren't you?"

Sango didn't reply. He dialed his number as he sat down on the couch.

He waited for a few minuets before getting his machine. "Hello you called the dashing, handsome, suave Miroku's residence! If you're a very lovely lady, definitely leave your number and name and I'll get back you. If you're a guy, just hang up right now. Thank you."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he hung up the phone. _He needs to change that damn message..._ "He's not there. I guess he's coming with the others." Sesshomaru threw her back the phone.

"I guess we wait."

"Yep. Wait..." Sesshomaru kicked back and relaxed. He took up the whole couch. "Comfy..."

_Too much at home..._ She hung up her phone.

**Outside**  
Miroku, Kagura, and Kagome were on their way to Sango's dorm. It was a clear starry night and the moon was really high. Miroku was ahead of the two girls trying to sing. "Oh what a beautiful night! The stars are shining bright!"

Kagome and Kagura covered their ears. "Ok, you can stop!"

"Oh come on! It's a really nice night. Who would be sleeping on a night like this!"

**InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's Dorm**  
"Zzzzzzzzzzz..." InuYasha turned on his side as he snored and drooled. "Zzzzzzzzzzz... Oh Kagome... Zzzzzzzzzzz... You Shouldn't have..." He turned again. "Zzzzzzzzzzz... You're the best... Zzzzzzzzzzz... all this ramen for me? Zzzzzzzzzzz..." He started to eat his pillow. "Zzzzzzzzzzz... Get away from my ramen you evil bastards... Zzzzzzzzzzz..." He tossed again. "Zzzzzzzzzzz... Kagome... They're gone... You're nice... More ramen please? Zzzzzzzzzzz... Thank you... Zzzzzzzzzzz..."

**Back with Kagome, Kagura, and Miroku**  
"Besides..." Miroku smiled. "It would be selfish and rude on their part."

Cricket... Cricket... Cricket... "Ok..." Kagura said as she quirked her eye brow.

"We're here!" They all went in.

"I hate stairs!" Kagome whined.

"I don't mind them." Miroku grinned. Kagura put her fan against his neck. "In the front now."

"Kagura. How could you possibly think that I, Miroku, would do anything to offend you?"

"Well, let's see... look up our skirts!" Kagome and Kagura towered over him.

He sighed. _So close..._ He sauntered up the stairs. (Sad Violin music playing.)

**With Sango**  
"They're late." Sango looked at her clock. It read Eight Fifteen.

Kilala started to weave herself between Sango's legs. "Meow?" _I wanna play now!_

"I have nothing to say..." Sesshomaru still was laying down. _Ho Hum La De Da..._

Sango decided to watch TV. "Now where is my remote?" She started to look around for it. Kilala still continued to be cute by trying to get her master's attention.

"Meow!" _Play now dammit!_

Sango found it and made her way to the couch. Sesshomaru got up and stretched. "Man... what's taking them?"

"I don't know..." Kilala got in her way and Sango stepped on poor Kilala's tail.

"Meow!" _Ouchies!_

"Hey!" She tripped over her and started to head toward the floor. She closed her eyes.

**Back with Kagome, Kagura, and Miroku**  
"Ok, why does she have to live on the top floor again?"

"That was the only thing available..." Kagura said. They finally reached her floor.

"Finally!" They all exclaimed.

**Inside  
**Kilala was crying as she held her tail... "Meow... Meow..." _Boo hoo... My tail..._ "Meow..." _I don't want to play no more..._

_It all happen so fast... Why didn't I hit the floor, unless..._ Sango slowly opened her eyes. She saw herself in a pair of strong arms. She looked up to meet up a pair of amber eyes. "Um..." She blinked.

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru peered in her face.

"Yes." Sango started to blush.

"Meow? Meow..." _What about me? I'm hurt too you know..._

"You better be careful next time..."

"Yeah, silly me. Thank..."

"We're here!" Sango was cut off when Miroku burst through the door. Kagome, Kagura and Miroku saw them in each others arms. "Hello? What do we have here?"

"Oh my..." Kagome and Kagura gasped.

Sesshomaru and Sango looked at the crowd before them and looked at their current pose. "Nothing happen!" They both exclaimed as they pushed each other away. "It was all Kilala's fault!" They pointed at her.

"Meow!" _Me!_ "Meow!" _But I was the one who got stepped on!_

"Right... Sure... Blame it on the cat..." Kagome and Kagura said as they crossed their arms.

"No really!" Sango defended herself. "Oh never mind! Just come in..."

"Are you sure? We could leave you two alone..."

"Kagome, nothing happened!"

"I hate to break your moment but are we here to discuss important matters or what?"

"Right!"

"Yes. Ok, what do we need anyway's?" Kagura started to fan herself.

"Ok, we need..." Kagome took out a piece of paper. "We need a karaoke machine..."

"I don't that's a good Idea." Sesshomaru leaned against the wall as he folded his arms. "I don't want to hear tanked up people singing especially a certain someone. Sesshomaru coughed. "Miroku... Besides, It will definitely hurt my ears."

"Ok, I'll put a question mark next to it. What else do we need?"

"Saki! Lots and lots of Saki!" Miroku exclaimed.

"..." Everyone sat there.

"I don't think we need that much." Kagura said as she continued to fan herself. "Besides, who has that much anyway's?"

"No need to fear because I'm here..." Sesshomaru stood up as he headed toward the phone. "I know someone who does..." He started to dial a number.**

* * *

Note:** Yet another boring chapter... one more chapter to go...

R&R! I want 100 reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Plan not update this fanfic for awhile since I've been so busy... Well I hope you like...

Oh, yeah! If you are a Kikyo fan, I wouldn't read this fanfic. **There will be Kikyo bashing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha...

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Scene Change****

* * *

Chapter 12: The Phone Call**

Sesshomaru put the phone to his ear. He waited for the phone to be answered. Finally what it seemed for ever, the phone was finally answered. "Uh Hello..."

"Blah..."

"My I please speak to Mr. InuTaisho?"

"His father of course!" Kagome had the epiphany. "I forgot their father was loaded."

"Yes, tell him that this is very important." Sesshomaru said to the receptionist.

"Blah blah blah?"

"This is his older son."

"Blah blah?"

"Which one? Which one! That's a stupid question..." Sesshomaru started to get aggravated.

"Blah blah blah"

"Yes I wanted to speak to him. Why I be calling?"

"Blah blah blah."

"Can I please speak to him?"

"Blah."

"No! What do you mean no!"

"Blah blah blah."

"Tell him this is really important." A vein was popping out his head.

"Man... how dense people are these days?" Miroku said with a bored expression as they watched him talk on the phone.

"Blah blah blah."

"He's in a meeting! Call him so I can talk to him!"

"Blah blah blah."

"The meeting is far away! Are you lazy or something!" Be now Sesshomaru's stripes on his cheek started to get jagged. Also another vein popped out.

"Blah blah blah."

"It's locked! Knock on the door!"

"Blah blah blah."

"He's not in there! Then where is he?"

"Blah blah blah."

"Hold on! Hold on! I'm his son for crisps sake!"

"Man, imagine InuYasha on the phone..." Miroku stated.

"He'll definitely break it..." Kagura said.

"Blah blah blah?"

"What does he look like!"

"Blah blah."

"Oh for the love of! He has silver hair, a purple stripe on each cheek and has amber eyes!"

"Blah blah blah."

"Be more specific! How many demons are in that building follows that discription!" Sesshomaru held the phone in front of him.

"Man this is going to take forever." Kagome said.

"Blah."

"Two? Two!" Sesshomaru was amazed to find out that there was another demon in the building that did fit that description. (oh yeah another vein was popping out of him.) "How hard could it be to distinguish them!"

"Blah blah blah."

"Very very hard! Please!"

"Blah blah blah."

"You want to speak to my parent! You want because he is not here!" Sesshomaru's eyes were crimson now.

Everyone watched as the antics continued. "Does everyone in that family get mad fast? He doesn't look to happy..."

"You would be pissed off to if you were him!" Miroku sighed.

"Blah blah blah?"

"Where does he work? Where does he work! He works in your building!"

"Blah blah blah?"

"Yes my guardian works there!"

"Blah blah blah."

"No I don't want to take the company survey!"

"Blah blah blah?"

"What is my name! You don't need to now my name!"

"Blah blah blah?"

"You don't need to know my age!"

"Blah blah blah?"

"I'm I a virgin! Why the hell I tell you!"

"Dude! Did that person ask him that!" Miroku exclaimed. Everyone froze with shock.

"Blah blah blah?"

"I'm I a drug attic! Why do are you asking me all these stupid questions!"

"Blah blah blah."

"You're authorized! Bullshit!"

"Blah blah blah?"

"My father is Mr.InuTaisho!"

On the other end of the phone line, "Oh! You wanted to speak to Mr.InuTaisho!"

"Yes I wanted to speak in InuTaisho!"

"You should have said something."

"I did!"

"I'll get him one the line right away!" The receptionist cheesed the biggest smile she could muster.

"FINALLY!"

**

* * *

Note:** I Know that was a waste of time but I couldn't help it! I thought it was pretty funny... Well that's all for today! 


	13. Chapter 13

I knowI haven't updated this fanfic for while butlikeIsaid, Istill want to finish RotDL first. Once that one is done,I plan to finsih this one. I took my SAt today and it was boring. LucklyI was prepared... Thank you to all my reviewers: SakuraStar, SiM, Taijiya-Sango-Chan, deema, Fluffy'sbabe, wolfdogcat41, raven657, rabbitstew, Lord Destroyer, PixiePam, youkosangohiei, raven-999, Nightfall2525 and that random person by the name "... " I thank you all! If this fanfic sucks, just tell me so I can delete it. I don't want to waste my time if this becomes a failure. I think I need to make it more funnier…. Ok, on with the chapter!

Oh, yeah! If you are a Kikyo fan, I wouldn't read this fanfic. **There will be Kikyo bashing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha...

Talking  
**_Thinking  
_Scene Change

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Man to Man**

After waiting a long ten minuets, Sesshomaru almost decided to hang up and call at a later time. He was still calming down after a certain let's say… incident. "Man, I thought that might go on forever." Miroku stated.

"For real…" Kagura said as she fanned herself.

"Just wait a little bit longer." Kagome said

Sesshomaru still held the phone to his ear. After another minuet, his father finally got on the other line. "Hello? If this is not a beautiful woman on the other line, then please call at another time."

"Dad…"

"Oh! Uh… Hello son. I didn't expect you to call. How's everything?"

"Great…"

"You sound angry. Why? Are you staying out of trouble?"

"It's nothing… and yes I am staying out of trouble.

_This is going to be long…_ Sango sat there holding Kirara.

_Hopefully everything will go to plan… _Kagome waited.

_I'm bored. We need some action, but how? _Miroku glanced at the girls.

_Something is going on between everyone. Especially the way InuYasha likes Kagome and Sesshomaru to Sango… Hmm… If so, then I will get to the bottom of this! It's my duty to get the scoop on this! _Kagura sat there thinking about the change of attitudes of her friends. She was so busy thinking about their relationships that she didn't notice that familiar hand grazing her bottom. _He just DID NOT do that! _"Perv!" Kagura opened her fan. "Fujin no Mai!" Swoosh!

"Ah!" Miroku was sent flying across the apartment. Smash! He crashed in to the wall_. I'm not bored no more… _He slumped down on the floor.

"I'm sorry Sango for trashing you dorm."

"It's ok."

_Wow! I didn't think Miroku could manage to lay a hand on Kagura… _Kagome watched the Miroku knocked out against the wall.

InuTaisho heard the noise on the other side of the line. "What the hell was that?"

"Miroku is up to his dirty tricks again…"

"So why did you call?"

"I know this is out of the ordinary and it is strictly forbidden but… Can I take a few bottles of saki out of the basement?"

"Son…" InuTaisho's voice grew serious. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because… I want to celebrate our upcoming birthday with a bang…" Sesshomaru's voice grew low enough for InuTaisho's demon ears to pick up. InuTaisho didn't say anything. "Dad…" Sesshomaru thought he heard sobbing on the other side. "Dad? Are you ok? It sounds like you're crying…"

"Today is the day that you finally become a man!" InuTaisho shouted after wiping his happy tears. "I would have never have thought you will make such a daring move. I would have never have thought you would make it to this day! I was waiting for you to catch up to InuYasha!"

Sesshomaru's eye twitched and gritted his teeth. "What do you mean by that?" _Catch up to InuYasha? He became a man before me? _His eye twitched again.

"Well you see son, I um…"

"What do you mean by that DAD!" His anger grew.

"Well, for one you need to loosen up a bit sometimes…"

"That's all?" Sesshomaru started to calm down a bit. He was rather shocked his father was acting like this.

"And…"

"And?"

InuTaisho whispered. "I thought you were gay…"

"WHAT!" Sesshomaru's eyes were crimson again and his striped were jagged. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WAS GUY!"

"What!" Kagome, Kagura, and Sango exclaimed.

"Meow!" _What!_

"Dude!" Miroku woke up from being unconscious.

Sesshomaru clutched the phone in his hand. He heard his father. "That isn't the point. The point is that you're officially a man!" Sesshomaru's eye twitched again. "Let me talk to your brother."

"He's not here. You see…" Sesshomaru regain his composure. "I um… I want to keep this a secret from him and surprise him. He doesn't believe I'm capable of "throwing a party.""

"So you got something to prove, eh? I don't blame him…"

"Dad…" A vein popped out of Sesshomaru's forehead.

"Anyway, you can take all the saki you want."

"Don't for get the karaoke machine!" Miroku yelled in the background.

"Was that Miroku?" InuTaisho said.

"Nope." Sesshomaru quickly said.

"Lair! It is I, Miroku!"

"Ok! I'll also bring the machine. Do you need anything else?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes?"

"You sure? You don't want any dancers?"

"What! Are you insane!"

"What? I had some when I was in high school." InuTaisho gleamed with pride. He started to remember his hi school days.

"No thanks."

"Why? You are finally a man after all. I thought you wanted to celebrate with a bang! Are you keeping something from me?"

"No. It's not that."

"Why? Is there someone special?"

"…"

"Wow! My son is truly a man! Who is she?" InuTaisho got watery eyed again.

"It's not that. There are going to be girls there and…"

InuTaisho cut him off! "So you all ready have dancers? What a smart man!"

Sesshomaru smacked his forehead. "No. They are not. They are my friends."

"Where's the fun in that! You said…"

"Dad, we don's want any dancers."

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE!" Miroku zoomed across the room. He didn't know what Sesshomaru was discussing on the phone until he mentioned a certain word. "What about my opinion!" Miroku was trying to grab the phone from Sesshomaru. "Don't listen to him Mr.Taisho! He's just not thinking straight!"

Sesshomaru was holding him back with his free hand. "Back off!"

"NO PERV!" All the girls yelled.

"Meow!" _Yeah!_

"Come on! Gimme the phone! Mr.Taisho! Bring as much beautiful woman as you want! You hear? BRING THEM!" Miroku persist in his antics. Bong!

"We also have a say in this too." Kagura dragged a Miroku across the floor by a foot. "And the majority says NO!"

"Ok ma'am…" Miroku squeaked in a small voice.

"Anyways…" Sesshomaru watched them settle down again. "Thanks."

"You're welcome! Anything for my grown son!"

"…One more thing before you go. Why all this? I thought you would say no."

"Son, I know it's against the rules but loosen up. Have fun for once. Sometimes it's good to have fun. Just don't get out of control. You only live once in a life time. When I was your age, I had a bunch of parties. Of course, I was one of the hottest guy at school, not to mention the most out of control."

"You were out of control?"

"Oh yeah… I was sent to detention almost everyday. But don't get any ideas, you hear? If you do, then you have to answer to me."

"Yes dad."

"Oh yeah! One more thing before I go."

"And what is that?"

"Please get laid." Click!

"WHAT! HELLO!" Beep…Beep…Beep… "Dad! Son of a…"

"Well, what did he say?" Everyone was hoping for the best. "What did he say?"

"He said he'll bring the machine and saki…" He hung up the phone. He sighed.

"Yeah!" Everyone jumped.

"Meow!" _Alright!_

Miroku sobbed. "No dancers…"

* * *

**Note:** I hopw you liked it! I was bored so i just wrote whatever came into my mind. 

R&R please! i'm drawing near to my big 100!


	14. Chapter 14

I know you want me to cut to the party scene already. I know I'm dragging things on but I got plans… Please bare with me.I want to thank my reviewers too1 thank you so much!I felt like updating this ff so enjoy!

Oh, yeah! If you are a Kikyo fan, I wouldn't read this fanfic. **There will be Kikyo bashing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha...

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Scene Change****

* * *

Chapter 14: Planning Continues, Ugh…**

InuTaisho sighed. His secretary came in. "Oh, hi Iyaozi."

"Hello sir. I brought what you asked." She noticed something different. "What's the matter?"

"My boys are growing." He looked at the floor. "I just wished my wife was here to see how much they grown. Oh how much I missed her." He looked at her.

"I'm sorry to hear that sir." She bowed her head. She remembered the day when he found out that his wife was horrendously killed. Her boss broke down that day and wasn't the same ever since.

"Don't worry about it." He leaned against the desk and laughed.

"Sir?"

"Oh, I remember the time when Sesshomaru wouldn't let go of his mother's furry pelt. He would bring it everywhere with him saying it was his lucky charm." He smiled at the thought. "He would things like "Let go! Don't touch it! It's mine!" or "It's mine I say!""

"I see…" She didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Well, I got to get back to work. I suggest you do the same as well."

"Yes sir." She bowed again.

"And Iyaozi?"

"Yes sir?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Taisho?"

Back At Shikon no Tama Private High 

"Well, I hope this goes well. Now how are we going to distract InuYasha?" Kagome said. "I say Miroku should because he it could be a man thing." Everyone looked at her. "Um… what are you guys looking at?"

"…you." Kagura stated.

"No. No! I won't do it!"

"Come on Kagome! We all know you like him." She fanned herself.

"But…"

"I seen how you look at him. Plus, I remembered what Sango said a few days ago…"

"But that was a lie!" Kagome tried to cover herself up. "He's just a friend!"

"He would suspect Miroku anyways. Your good at keeping secrets."

"Hey, your saying I'm not!" Miroku objected. Sesshomaru elbowed him in the gut. "Ow… That hurt." Sesshomaru gave him a look. "Oh… Yeah. I suck a keeping secrets. I remember the time when I blurted out in the cafeteria…" Sesshomaru bopped him against the head. "Ok, I'll be quiet…"

"I don't know…" Kagome said.

"Please?" Kagura pleaded.

"Um…"

"Kagome. I'm asking you as a friend. I never asked you for anything before, but I ask you now. Please do it for InuYasha's sake. I know it would make him happy also it would take his mind off of things." Sesshomaru looked at her. She sat there.

"Fine…" She gave up. _You'll all pay for this somehow!_

"Good! Now that's taken cared of. What do we do!" Kagura snapped her fan closed.

"The guest list?" Kagome suggested.

"Ok. Who's invited?" Sango asked. Kagome took out a piece of paper and pen.

Sesshomaru stood with his arms crossed. "Everyone except the fucking bitch, Kagura's brother, and my stalker… Basically everyone I hate."

"You have a stalker! Who's that!" Kagome sat there with shock. Miroku started laughing. "What is it Miroku?"

"You see…" Miroku couldn't stop laughing. "It's…"

"Shut up Miroku!" Sesshomaru growled.

"It's Jaken." Kagura sat there.

Sesshomaru clenched his fist. "Kagura…"

"Well… He did proclaim his love for you in that letter! Not to mention how much he follows you! And did I mention the fact he made a stuff animal for him!" Miroku burst in to laughing.

Sesshomaru was ready to kill. "Shut up Miroku!" Sesshomaru hissed through his clenched teeth.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't know." Kagura said.

"Oh." Kagome and Sango said. Sesshomaru felt embarrassed. Kagome made a note about who not to invite. "Ok next?"

"I don't want Midoriko finding out."

"Don't worry. Kirara can handle that. She'll watch out. She can be out little spy?" Sango patted Kirara on the head. She picked her up and brought her face to face. "I want you to listen to what Sesshomaru says from here on out, ok?"

"Meow!" _Ok!_ She walked over to him and weaved herself between his legs. He picked her up.

"What do you want?"

"Meow…Meow." _Nothing… I just wanted to bother you. _She licked his nose.

"I guess she likes you." Sango smiled.

"I guess so."

"Meow…" _But I think I'm not the only one…_

"Ok, anything else?" Kagome continues to write.

"What about food?" Miroku asked.

"Well, everyone has to bring something. If not, then they can't come."

"Ok…" Kagome wrote it down. "I think that's everything."

"Finally. I guess we can leave." Miroku yawn as he stretched his arm toward a certain person.

"Don't even think about it." Kagura put her fan against his throat. He gulped.

"W-Who me?" He directed his attention toward everyone else. "See ya tomorrow!" He left. Kagura followed.

"Ok. I'll leave too. Bye!" Kagome waved as she left Sango's apartment. Sango waved good bye to her friend and turned around to the last person who stood behind. She smiled at him as he held her cat.

"Um…Kirara fell asleep." Sesshomaru spoke softly, as if to prevent her from walking up.

"Let me take her then." She grabbed Kirara out of his hold. "Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly as she stroked Kirara's ear

"Yes?" He looked down at her.

"Are you going to invite Mouko?"

"Why?"

"If he comes, I won't come. I really don't like him."

"I won't invite him if that is what you wish." Sango looked up at him. "Besides, I don't like the guy myself." If he didn't know better, he thought he saw her relax a little bit.

"Thank you." She bowed her head.

"Don't mention it." He started to approach the door. "See you tomorrow." He left.

There's that feeling again but I just can't help it… OutSide 

It was dark. Kagura was walking to her dorm, alone. She sighed. "It got chilly I should have brought my coat." She sighed again. She then took another step forward but she felt a piece of clothing fall on her shoulders. "Huh?" It was someone's jacket.

"You seemed a bit chilled." She turned to see Miroku standing behind her.

"What about you? Are you cold?"

"Not really. I'm fine."

"Thank you." She muttered.

"Shall I walk you home?"

"I guess since I have your coat. But no funny stuff!"

"Ok. No funny stuff." She saw him smile.

_No wonder Sango likes him. He's so nice but his hands are his problem. _

As Kagura and Miroku walked in a certain direction, Kagome walked in other way. She was… um, let's say ecstatic. "Oh I can't wait!" She squealed quietly to her self. "This party is going to be a blast! It's going to be so much fun!" She continued to walk to her dorm.

But what Kagome didn't know that she was being spied on, not so far from her. The person peeked her head from behind the tree. "A party, eh? It seems I should do something about this…" She stepped out completely. "So I can teach everyone not to mess with me!" She exclaimed. "Muhahahahaha!"

"Watch out!" That all too familiar voice faintly screamed.

"Huh?" Bong! "Ack!" She crashed to the ground as a bottled cracked her head.

"Get a fucking life!" Another random person yelled.**

* * *

Note:** I think you know who was the spy at the end of this chapter. I don't need to mention any names. I hope you found this chapter a bit funny as well. Just a remainder, InuYasha and Sesshomaru are twin brothers so they have the same mother… I hope this is not too confusing.


End file.
